


red muse

by shuantics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (but it's not intense if you get me), (for like a paragraph), (i hate myself for using that tag), Alternate Universe, Banter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Flirty Ten, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Spanking, and a bipolar ten, i h8 myself, just some silly couple banter y'know, winter is almost over so i needed some last snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Red cheeks, red lips, red heart and red heat.To Johnny, Ten's just red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !! this was i n t e n d e d to be written off 'slow motion' by trey songz but it kinda just evolved into not?? idek what im doing anymore this is a bit off a mess,,

Ten’s cheeks are rosy and flushed a deep hue of red, bright against the tan that covers his body head to toe. Johnny’s jealous of it - even in the height of winter, it’s able to maintain such a beautiful complexion and color and remains so soft to touch while everyone else is suffering from rough, chapped, cold-nipped skin. The tan comes naturally, of course, growing up in a climate like that of Thailand is bound to have some benefits in the form of sun-kissed skin, but the texture - the velvety, smooth, silkiness - is all thanks to Ten’s schedule of morning and night moisturizing.

But techniques and tans aside, it's still cold outside (dipping way below freezing) and despite the hot, polystyrene cup filled with steaming chocolate, Ten still shivers, chatters his teeth as they wait, surrounded by snow, at the bus stop.

“You know what,” he begins, left foot tapping impatiently (or it could just be shivering from the chill - also a likely factor) against the sleet covered sidewalk, “it _never_ snowed in Bangkok. Growing up, the closest I ever got to the stuff was in _Dream World,_ and when you told me it snows every year in Chicago, I was ecstatic.”

Johnny snickers, and tugs the end of his woolen beanie so they covered the sensitive red shells of his ear. “And now you regret it?”

“Let's just say next year we’re spending Christmas with my family.” Ten takes a big gulp of his drink, grimacing as the scorching liquid slips through and burns his throat.

“I think it was colder last year,” Johnny comments, digging his hands deep into his thick, winter jacket. “You know, in Seoul.”

“I doubt it, honestly,” Ten replies, offering the former a sip of his chocolate. Johnny declines as he adds:

“I talked to Taeyong and apparently it’s, like minus twenty.”

Ten hums and again sips his drink. “I hope he doesn’t catch a cold.”

Despite the complaints, Ten watches the snow fall outside, curled up on the window seat with another warm drink in his grasp. He must think it’s pretty, Johnny guesses from how his vision nor attention doesn’t falter even after his name has been called several times.

“Ten!” Johnny repeats, chuckling when Ten flinches and tears his head round with big, innocent and slightly confused eyes.

“Hm?” he hums, watching Johnny as he leans back into his seat at the kitchen table.

“I said, do you want anything to eat?” he asks. “Or are you still full from earlier.”

“I’m okay,” Ten replies and for a second his eyes focus back on the falling snowflakes before he clambers off the pile of pillows. “I’ll make a snack later if I get hungry.” He stands behind Johnny’s chair, sets his drink down on the table and wraps his arms around the elder’s shoulders, resting on the top of his caramel hair. “I need to start losing weight again, actually.”

“Huh?” Johnny frowns, tapping away at his laptop. “Do you?”

“Mhm,” Ten nods, his sharp chin digging unintentionally into Johnny’s head. “I’ve been so lazy these past few weeks…” He moves an arm and grabs one of his own cheeks, “...my cheeks are getting fat.”

“Yeah…” Johnny tips his head back, looking at Ten with his vision fuzzing as the blood rushes to his head, “...but you look cute, though.”

Ten chuckles and smiles. “You’re too sweet.” He adds, after pressing his lips to Johnny’s: “But once I start back at the studios I’ll need to be in tip-top condition. Teaching six-year-olds how to dance is harder than you think.”

Johnny nods in acknowledgment, raising his head to continue typing, Ten’s arms still firmly around him.

“Work?” he asks and Johnny shakes his head. “Oh, for the super secret new book?.”

“It’s not super secret,” Johnny protests with a laugh, “but yes, it’s for the book.”

“Hold on… a _sex scene?_ ” Ten inclines, voice increasing in pitch as he reads over the sentences on the screen. “I didn’t know it was going to have porn in it.”

“The proper terminology is _erotica,_ Ten.”

“Whatever, it’s still porn,” he shakes his head in disbelief as Johnny continues typing. “I don’t know how you can write it without getting, like, incredibly turned on.”

Johnny laughs as Ten kisses his head.

“If _I_ was writing it, I’d have to stop every five seconds. And this is _steamy.”_

Johnny tips his head back again and frowns, hand protectively going to cover the document on the screen. “Stop, you’re making me embarrassed.”

“Just saying, babe,” Ten giggles, “that if I was aー what did you call it, _erotica_ ーwriter, and _I_ had a super cute, hot boy all over him from behind, I would be pretty distracted.”

“Super cute and hot? Who are you on about?” Johnny hisses as Ten flicks his forehead. “But thanks, now I know your skinship motive.”

Ten pulls his tongue as Johnny adds: “If you wanna fuck, you should just say.”

Ten shrugs, standing tall so Johnny’s head knocked against his chest. His hands rest on the broad shoulders, fingers playing with the threads. “I mean, I was just going to offer to help you out with the scene. You know, add some real life visions…”

Johnny chuckles and finishes typing his sentence. “Wow,” he deadpans, “would you look at this sudden writer’s blocks I just got.” He looks at Ten with a slanted smile. “It’s gonna take a _lot_ of inspiration to get over this.”

Pulling Johnny by his hood, Ten moves away, teeth clasped around his bottom lip as the former’s hands find their way to his sides like moths to a flame. “Tell me, Mr. Writer…” he begins, walking backward in some witless direction to the bedroom, “...what’s this scene about?”

Johnny smiles and steps closer to Ten until his back pressed firmly against the wall. “Do you want the author’s response or the porn video title version?”

“Both.”

“Well, this particular sceneー stop laughing ーis the first for the characters and is meant to portray their undying love for one another through the means of slow, passionateー _Ten!_ ”

“Sorry, sorry!” Ten covers his mouth and doubles over. “I can’t take you seriously. What’s the porn video title?”

“I was aiming for something along the lines of ‘asian muscle and twink hot fuck’.”

Ten laughs harder, holding onto Johnny for leverage. “Now you’re just describing us,” he breathes.

“Let me guess, you’re the Asian muscle, yeah?”

“Of course,” Ten replies, biting his lip playfully again. “You seen these muscles?”

Johnny kisses Ten (in most part to shut him up, but also because all that biting was making his lips swell as red as his cheeks and Johnny felt the undeniable urge to soothe them) and takes hold of the latter’s thighs, roughly picking his up as their kiss turns messy, pushing him impossibly further against the plastered wall.

Ten sighs, Johnny’s fingers massaging deep into his skin, creating the most indulgeable type of ache as he twists his head to pull the latter in as close as he could, hands fastened tightly into his hair.

He’s panting as he pulls away, their faces mere millimeters distant as his breaths are shallow and shaken. “You know, they’re contradicting. The descriptions.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow and Ten elaborates:

“Slow, passionate sex is a bit different than a hot fuck.”

Johnny nods. “You’re right. So what’ll it be?”

Ten ponders for a moment. “It could… be a slow, hot, passion-fuck?”

Johnny snorts and hides his face in Ten’s unblemished neck. “I think you just redefined sex for couples everywhere.”

“I have the ideas…” Ten begins, picking Johnny’s head up and forcing him to look at him. “But you’re the action man.”

Johnny frowns. “Action man? Was that meant to be hot?”

“I couldn’t think of the right word.”

“I think you were looking for something likeー”

“Johnny,” Ten interrupts.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and get your cock in me.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Before comprehension can settle into their minds, Johnny has Ten pressed into the mattress, smooth finger pads scaling across every inch of tan skin he can manage, desperately lip-locked, until Ten’s whining at him.

“Johnny...” he says, subtly trying to grind himself down on Johnny's knee that settles between his legs, “...my clothes aren't gonna take themselves off.”

Johnny chuckles and hums assertively. “You just love making demands, don't you, Princess?”

Ten’s contained whimper is ripped from him after _that_ and Johnny can tell his self-reliance is cracking inch by inch. Like a fragile pane of glass, Johnny can deliver a solid kick. “I don't think I'm going to stand for you being a bossy little boy…” Ten looks so devourable - his back forming a tiny curve, teeth again clamped down over his battered lip, his eyes glossy and cheeks flushed - he's absolutely putty in Johnny's hands, even if he's too proud to normally admit it, now it's obvious. “Who’s not gonna stand for it?”

His breath shakes as he exhales. “Daddy’s not going to stand for it…”

_Perfect, almost._

“Stand for what, gorgeous?”

He whimpers and it goes straight to Johnny’s length.

“Daddy's not gonna stand for Ten being bossy.”

_There. Perfect._

The last fraction of Ten’s resistance just smashed.

Johnny pulls off Ten’s thin white shirt (that he's _sure_ is his) and replaced the material with his mouth, kissing and dragging his tongue against the noticeably less toned body - not that he cares, though, to him, Ten’s still Ten despite. “You’re such a good boy, baby.”

“Oh…” Ten covers his angry red face with his hands, “shove off, will you!”

Like a light-switch, Ten can alternate feelings, moods, aroma quicker than cars on the freeway. After several years, rather than figuring the source, Johnny rather has figured the ways to deal and counter the switches, using them both to their advantages.

“Awe, baby,” Johnny teases, coquettishly tugging at Ten’s loose hanging sweats, not quite pulling them off but leaving nothing to the imagination either. “Don't be pouty with me.”

Usually to both of their advantages. Not always, but usually.

Ten immaturely mimics Johnny, then yelps as the latter delivers a sharp smack to his upper thigh. “Ff...fucking missed…” he mutters, leaning his head back and shuffling his knees to scotch the sweats down them.

Johnny's chuckle echoes from the back of his throat. “What? Do you wanna be spanked, tough kid?”

Ten just hums, peeks out from behind his hands and nods, cheeks so hot they should cook something. With a grin, Johnny moves away and fully tugs the sweats off his legs before Ten scrambles to lie on his front.

“Legs up, babe,” Johnny orders softly, seating himself side on where Ten could rest his lower domain over his lap. “You sure now?”

With his face stuffed into a pillow, Ten nods.

The first slap is more gentle than usual, but Ten grunts, body jutting forward as the noise develops into a whimper for more. Once, twice, thrice more, Johnny sends his palm down on Ten’s skin, pretty red hand prints blooming in their wake as the intensity is cranked. By the tenth smack, Ten’s muttering incoherently, clenching his body with his cock leaking against Johnny's leg.

“Done?” Johnny asks, concerned the sense has been spanked out of Ten as he mumbles into the pillow. He massages the irritated, flaming skin as Ten nods, pulling himself back up sitting on his knees, any previous smack talk dissipating into timidness as his hands fold over his knees, hiding his hard, leaking member. He's breathless, sweat lining his forehead as he looks at Johnny with his familiar big eyes.

“Are you good?” Johnny asks, his hand reaching out to stroke Ten’s cheek. The latter nods, leans in and nuzzles against it fitting snugly by his jawline. He's so cute, Johnny thinks, as his eyes slip closed, skin rubbing against skin, lips parted and his breath coming out rugged. “You're such a good boy,” he comments.

“Piss off.”

And the light switch flicks again.

He's sitting on Johnny's hips, pushing his shoulders down as he rolls his bare crotch against Johnny's jeans. The friction’s good, Johnny can tell through how Ten’s body shivers with each up and down. It's good for Johnny, too - Ten’s hips are more than skilled, they're pure art, a masterpiece sculpted by the sex gods themselves. Precise and controlled, they're nowhere near slack as they're ground down against the ever-growing tent in the elder’s jeans. He hums in content, one hand cupping the fragile-feeling bone and offering some guidance. “You amaze me.”

With a proud, slanted smile Ten bites his lip again as he leans down, hands sprawled against Johnny's chest, whispering. “Daddy I can't wait for your cock in me…” (the thought itself makes him hard enough) “...please, will you fuck me? Hard and fast and rough, just how I like it?”

Johnny hums again, trying to stop the moan crawling out from his throat. “Would you like that, Princess?”

Ten nods and Johnny is sure he can see tiny specks of blood lining his lip. He beckons him down, the distinct taste of blood surely on his tongue as they kiss. “Stop biting your lips,” he demands, sitting up and holding Ten’s face in his hands, “you’re ruining them.”

Ten giggles, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and placing quick, fruitless pecks to his lips. “I thought you found it hot when I bite my lips.”

“I do,” he replies, “just not when they’re bitten so much they’re bleeding.”

He hopes as he kisses Ten, deep and passionate with their breaths running from them, his lips are soothed. They break apart for Johnny to remove his hoodie and shirt, dropping it in the pile with the rest of the discarded materials. Ten’s fingers raise goosebumps as they scale over Johnny’s torso, mapping every inch of his skin into his brain. They trail down, pressing into the indents of his abdomen before they start to fiddle with the buckle on his jeans. Frantically, he pulls them open, swallowing Johnny’s moans as his hands go to fist the length inside.

It doesn’t take long for the latter to get worked up, pushing Ten off him and kicking his jeans aside, pressing the latter’s frame down into the soft, soft pillows.

“Johnny…” Ten mumbles, his arms again securing around Johnny’s shoulders.

“Yes?” Johnny’s hands massage into Ten’s thigh, pulling them up and apart to fit comfortably in between.

Ten’s head is lolled back and he’s looking at the snow again. “It’s prettyー _fuck!”_ He snaps his head back to Johnny, scowling.

“It’s pretty fuck.” Johnny giggles, his fingers pressing into Ten’s entrance as the latter gasps.

“I actually… hate you,” Ten grumbles, covering his flushed face again. “Hng…”

“Yeah…” Johnny muses, pressing his lips in a trail down Ten’s tan stomach, “...it sounds it.” He reaches blindly for the bedside draw, rooting inside for the half-empty bottle of lube.

With the cold liquid coating his fingers, he stretches Ten, the latter dissolving into a mess off whines and whimpers from the touch. Two fingers turn into three, four, reaching deep in and grazing against the sweet spot.

Ten’s sounds are beautiful, Johnny thinks. The moans reverberating around the room, the pants wet in the air, the gasps sharp and the whines sharper, the whimpers melting his heart each time he cries. The breathless mix of: “Johnny…”; “Daddy…”; even “hyung…” or “baby…” are like music playing over velvet beats that pound in his ears (but Johnny’s pretty sure that’s just his heartbeat, looking at Ten with his beautiful body, curving back and sweat-slicked skin).

“ _Oh,_ Johnny… please…” Ten gasps as the mentioned curls his fingers inside him. “Please, I-I want you…”

If Johnny’s walls of resistance were high, he’d string out those begs and pleads until he’s satisfied Ten’s wrecked enough, but they’re now, they’re particularly low, enough so that Ten could easily hop over them and wreck him instead.

He removes his fingers and Ten whimpers again, his knees threatening to close if not for Johnny’s body between them. “Do you want to watch the pretty snow while I fuck you, Princess?”

Ten’s cheeks are dusted pink as he shakes his head and Johnny’s a tiny bit surprised. Ten reaches out, his hands holding Johnny’s cheeks as he chuckles. “You’re prettier.”

Johnny splutters a laugh and reaches for the lube again. “You’re gross,” he comments, squeezing a generous amount into his palm and sighing as he spreads it over his length. “Ready?”

Ten nods, opening his mouth to say something but halts it and holds his breath as Johnny pushes in. “ _Oh,_ Jesus fuck!” He heaves, hands scrambling to find Johnny’s and hold refuge in his grip. “Hmー _ah!_ ” His nails dig into the skin of Johnny’s palm. The latter stops, and waits.

“N-no,” Ten shakes his head, eyes screwing shut, “d-don’t stop, baby…”

Protectively, Johnny’s arms circle around Ten, pulling him and holding him to his body, hand instinctively stroking his hair. “Are you sure?”

A string of curses follow as Ten starts to grind himself down on Johnny’s length.

“Fuck, baby…” he groans, holding Ten’s hips controlling. “Slow down a sec.”

Ten kisses him, cupping his cheeks, slowly and gently rolling his hips again. “Daddy I just want you to fuck me, _please._ ”

Arms still tight around his body, Johnny pushes Ten back onto the mattress. He holds his waist, bringing their faces close; being able to feel Ten strained, hot breath ghost his lips as he moves his hips, thrusting in and out, in and out in a safe, steady rhythm.

Though moaning himself into a mess, Ten’s dissatisfied. He thrashes his head against the pillows and begs: “Daddy, D-Daddy! More… oh, fuckー _shit,_ mm… harder!”

Johnny groans and hides his face in Ten’s neck, whispering: “Fuck, Ten…” He uses his teeth, nipping along the beautiful skin as he snaps his hips to Ten’s demands. “So tight, baby…”

Ten whimpers, opening his mouth to speak, but releasing nothing but a mixture of moans and cries instead. “Fuckー Youngho, t-touch me…”

Johnny stops and desperately kisses Ten again. He pulls out and rolls Ten over, presses kisses down the latter’s back, pulling his ass up - with the help of another handful of cold lube - pushes back in.

Ten’s back curves perfectly, muscles flexing and shaking as Johnny reaches around his hip, taking hold of his hard cock and stroking it teasingly. Matched with the rougher, faster pace of the thrusts, Ten’s perfectly riled, incoherent mutterings falling from his lips as his fragile body is fucked into.

“Youngho!” He cries, dropping his head into the pillows and moaning. “Daddy, Christー j-just a little… more…”

The message is clear and Johnny’s thrusts turn uncontrollable, his bracelet clanging against his watch as his wrist jerks frantically. His stomach knots and throat seizes. Ten’s body clenches around his length and, with a few more tugs of his cock, he cries, Johnny’s hands and the sheets being covered by streams of sticky white. His body goes slack and Johnny has to grip his waist to stop him from completely collapsing.

“Fuck, baby,” Johnny groans, pulling Ten’s body to him and resting his forehead against his spine, “hold on a… a little longer.” He pants and gasps, his vision fading to fuzzy black as the electricity shoots up his spine, his release hitting in waves of fire and he comes inside Ten.

Johnny loses count of how many minutes he lies there, Ten’s sweat slicked body next to him as their pants and breathless gasps mix.

“So,” Ten begins eventually, his uneasy legs shifting with his tired body to look at Johnny, “did I fix your writer’s block?

With a genuine, soft laugh, Johnny leans over and kisses him sweetly. “Yes. You know you always were my muse.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im just gonna drop this here and like eject myself off a bridge thnx for reading ily bye <3


End file.
